


Things Unsaid

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_100_roadtrips"><a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/"><b>100_roadtrips</b></a></span> Challenge #254: Things We Agreed Not to Talk About</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_roadtrips**](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/) Challenge #254: Things We Agreed Not to Talk About

Goku plopped down next to where Sanzo sat smoking. Their latest attackers lay strewn about the road, bodies broken and bloody.

“You okay?” Goku figured he’d check, especially since that one demon got really close. Too close. “That guy didn’t get you, did he?”

Sanzo took a drag, then replied, “You cracked his skull before he got a chance.”

Goku grinned. _A job well done, then._ He coughed when smoke was suddenly blown into his face. 

“Baka,” Sanzo growled softly. A thin hand ruffled Goku’s hair.

The smoke said, _I’ve told you, don’t protect me._

The hand said, _Thank you._


End file.
